Tiempo Libre
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Debido a un asunto de extrema importancia los guerreros de los Dioses tienen un poco de tiempo libre... En esta entrega lo Santos de Athena los de Bronce . ¿Qué pasa cuando Hyoga y Seiya se aburren? ¿Qué esconde Ikki?


Volví… En realidad no se cuanto tiempo me fui (por alguna razón nunca sé en qué día vivo). Sé que tendría que estar terminando Pediculosis (mis musas decidieron abandonarme en ese proyecto por el momento) y otra historia a la que solo le faltan uno o dos capítulos (no estoy segura); pero traigo otra historia.

Disclamer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada-Sempai, yo no poseo suficiente imaginación para crear semejante genialidad (todavía…)

En esta ocasión usare a los santitos de bronce.

* * *

**Tiempo Libre. (Santos de Athena)**

* * *

Tiempo libre. Aunque el término correcto sería total y completo aburrimiento.

-¡Seiya correte un poco!- se dirige el santo de cisne a su compañero mientras se estira en el sillón.

-¡Ya tenes más de la mitad del sillón!, ¡correte vos!- le contesta empujando al ruso.

Shun permanece sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el mueble que se disputan sus compañeros, cambiando los canales de la televisión, y Shiryu unos metros más alejado leyendo un libro. De Ikki ni rastro, aunque eso no es nada nuevo.

-Hay otro sillón muchachos- les dice Shun señalando dicho mueble. En honor a la verdad, la sala de estar de la mansión Kido tiene tres sillones de tres cuerpos pero…

-¡Yo llegue primero que se mueva él!- exclaman ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

En realidad se volviéramos media hora atrás, al momento en que Saori se iba, podríamos ver que era Shun quien estaba en el dichoso sofá.

A todo esto se preguntarán por qué tienen tiempo libre. La respuesta se encuentra una hora en el pasado cuando el cosmos de Zeus se dejo sentir en el Santuario, la Atlantis y la Giudecca, asustando a sus Dioses regentes, con la orden de subir al Olimpo por un asunto de extrema importancia.

* * *

_En el Olimpo._

_-¡Hablen!- grita Zeus a sus hermanos e hija que parecen hacerse cada vez más pequeños frente al Dios de Dioses._

_-¡Fue Athena!-_

_-¡Fue Poseidón!-_

_-¡Fue Hades!- responden los tres al mismo tiempo culpándose entre ellos. Poseidón a Athena, esta a Hades y él a Poseidón._

_-¡Yo no fui!- repitieron también al mismo tiempo. La paciencia de Zeus estaba rozando el límite._

_-¡Ese jarrón no estaba roto antes de que ustedes vinieran a pedir que les devolviera a sus guerreros, alguno de ustedes lo rompió! ¡Hablen!- Si, como verán el asunto de extrema importancia de Zeus es un jarrón roto en el Olimpo. Pero es que no es cualquier jarrón, pertenece a Rea. ¿De quién creen que heredaron los Dioses su mal carácter? ¿De Cronos? Con solo decir que Hera y Deméter son la viva imagen de su madre esas preguntas encuentran respuesta._

_-¡Fue Hades!-_

_-¡Fue Athena!-_

_-¡Fue Poseidón!- volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo, señalándose entre ellos como niños. Zeus suspiro rendido, esto tomaría mucho tiempo._

_Mientras, un Dios con alas en las sandalias ríe discretamente detrás de la puerta._

* * *

Pero volviendo a lo importante de la historia…

-Me aburro- continua Seiya estirando la letra 'u' para mayor énfasis.

-Yo más- agrega Hyoga – ¿Por qué no podíamos quedarnos en el Santuario?, al menos con los demás nos divertiríamos un rato, podría conversar con mi maestro.

-Tu maestro no te quiere cerca, fue uno de los que insistió en que viniéramos a Japón diciendo que alguien debía cuidar la mansión- contesta el castaño con burla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grita indignado el rubio –Mi maestro me aprecia.

* * *

(_Veamos…_

_-En serio Hyoga deberían ir alguien tiene que cuidar la mansión de la Princesa Athena- Camus se retira seguido de Milo de Escorpio)_

* * *

-Tanto como a una roca o un enemigo- vuelve a molestar el japonés pateando a su medio hermano.

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que Marín te quería en el Santuario?, ella fue la de la idea en primer lugar.

-¡Shiryu!… ¡Hyoga me está molestando!- se queja el caballero de Pegaso.

-Hyoga no molestes a Seiya- contesta el pelinegro con suma tranquilidad sin despegar los ojos del libro que está leyendo.

-¡Pero Seiya empezó!

-Seiya no molestes a Hyoga- vuelve a decir mecánicamente el chino sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que sus hermanos decían. Los dos se miran un momento y luego a Shiryu, luego de nuevo entre ellos y sonríen de una manera que no denota nada bueno.

-¡Shiryu, Ikki está vestido de bailarina de ballet!- dicen los dos a coro, Shun los miro curioso un momento.

-Ikki no molestes- responde el otro de nuevo sin dejar de leer.

Los otros tres se miran, es claro que el chino no les está prestando atención en absoluto. La curiosidad los volvió su presa ¿Qué tendría a Shiryu tan atrapado que no les prestaba atención?

Hyoga se acerca a él y jala del libro.

-¡Dame eso!- grita el pelinegro volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- del libro cae una hoja de papel. Parece descender en cámara lenta, al igual que Shiryu, que se lanza a recuperar el papel que tanto había absorbido su atención. Pero Seiya fue más rápido. Inmediatamente los tres se sumergen en una pelea por la dichosa hoja, mientras Shun observa sin participar. El objeto de la disputa vuela hasta los pies del caballero de Andrómeda. Los otros, sin notarlo, siguen peleando.

-Es una carta de Sunrei- dice Shun tranquilamente sosteniendo la carta y deteniendo la pelea entre sus hermanos.

-¿Y qué dice?- pregunta el castaño.

-No sé, está en chino- responde encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa. La decepción se instala en los rostros del rubio y el castaño mientras el pelinegro le arrebata la carta a Shun y se retira escaleras arriba murmurando cosas como 'par de metiches, mal educados, los mandare con mi maestro para que les enseñe respeto, etc.'

* * *

Mientras la pelea se suscitaba escaleras abajo, Ikki se escabullía fuera de su habitación en completo silencio llevando algo entre sus brazos y mirando nervioso en todas las direcciones.

* * *

-Estoy aburrido- repite Seiya por millonésima vez en menos de una hora.

-Yo también- lo secunda Hyoga. Después de la pelea ambos habían retornado a sus lugares en el sillón. Si, otra vez los dos en el mismo.

-Afuera hace un día hermoso… el sol, la brisa, las aves- les habla el peli verde desde la puerta de cristal que da al patio trasero de la mansión.

-Hyoga enciende la tele- dice el caballero de Pegaso ignorando olímpicamente al de Andrómeda.

-No llego al control, enciéndela tu- responde el rubio mirando el control que descansa a menos de un metro alejado de su brazo y que de seguro, de estirarse un poco, alcanzaría.

-Yo no llego- mientras ellos discuten y se patean en el sillón, Shun nota movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Una sombra camina cautelosa hacia la cocina.

Ikki entra a la cocina, había visto a sus compañeros en la sala, no le sorprendía lo infantiles y distraídos que podían ser. Sigue escondiendo algo entre sus brazos, con recelo, y se mueve sigilosamente. Suelta su preciado tesoro por un instante para servirse un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué es esto?- Seiya aparece detrás de él intentando tomar el tesoro que descansaba sobre la mesada. Ikki es más rápido y lo esconde entre sus brazos.

-¡No te importa!- contesta de muy mala manera, a la defensiva y algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Hyoga entrando a la cocina acompañado de Shun.

-¡Ikki esconde algo!- y eso fue suficiente para que tanto cisne como Pegaso se lanzaran sobre el fénix. Una pelea similar a la que se dio con Shiryu comenzó en la cocina. Pero Ikki no es Shiryu y no tiene paciencia. En cuestión de minutos la mitad de la cocina estaba incendiada, la otra mitad congelada y el piso y las paredes llenas agujeros del tamaña del puño de Seiya.

-¡Mi cocina!- ese grito es suficiente para que la pelea termine – ¡Me explican ya mismo!- la voz de Saori alcanza un tono chillón al límite y parece que dejara sordos a sus guerreros en cualquier segundo.

Ikki aprovecha para escabullirse, muy poco le importa lo que la peli morada tenga que decir. Oye los gritos que Saori les dirige a Seiya y Hyoga, a estos intentando explicarse y a Shun intentando calmar a la Diosa.

Se cruza con Shiryu en las escaleras.

-En tu lugar no bajaría- el pelinegro decide seguir el consejo del mayor y regresa sobre sus pasos para leer la carta de Sunrei (por millonésima vez). Ikki se encierra en su habitación y deja su tesoro sobre la cama.

-Por poco y me descubren- suspira entre aliviado y agotado y entra al baño, necesita relajarse y quitarse los restos de polvo y concreto.

En la cama descansa, tranquilo y ajeno a todo el problema que había ocasionado, un ejemplar del manga de Sailor Moon.

* * *

Notas:

Bueeeeeno… Estaba en la Universidad y me surgió la idea (lo que hace mi mente en un momento de ocio) y descubrí que los viajes en colectivo son muy inspiradores (la idea se me ocurrió ahí)

Algunas cosas: Shiryu recupero su vista en la Saga de Hades (no hay más preguntas).

En cuanto a quién rompió el jarrón de Rea y a que pasó en Atlantis y la Giudecca mientras los Dioses no estaban, quizás lo escriba, depende de las musas.

No mencioné nada del Santuario porque ellos están bajo el mando de Shion por lo que seguro estaban tranquilos y trabajando.

* * *

Mu: Pss!

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?

Mu: lamento tener que corregirla señorita escritora pero mi maestro organizo una fiesta, lo que pasa es que no quería a los chicos de bronce acá porque como son los favoritos de la Diosa estaba seguro que cuando volviera los buscaría a ellos y no quería que nos descubrirá.

Yo: Es bueno saber ^. ^

Bueno ahí lo tienen los Santos que se quedaron en el Santuario tuvieron fiesta… Vaya con el Patriarca quién se lo imaginaba… y tan serio que parece…


End file.
